


MCYT ONESHOTS

by busybeee (frogguu)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogguu/pseuds/busybeee
Summary: This was reposted from wattpad:3If you want to check out my wattpad it’s is @busybeeeesI’m not a great writer so you can blame me on thatAnyways, ENJOY:D
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this sorry if there’s mistakes in writing :3  
> ENJOY

Schlatt stared out the window, the scenery had been the same for the last hour. The ocean was all he saw. Blue, bland ocean. Plus, the sun that had been blinding him. There was always a sort of fantasy Schlatt had with the ocean. He didn't know if it was the adrenaline rush from it or the thought of being free.  
They were traveling to Santa Lucia for a vacation. Both schlatt and Wilbur had been tired and claustrophobic from being in their apartment. There was no fun there, other than once in a while playing board games. They thought they weren't having enough time together and decided to do something about it. A vacation had been a fun idea, the other being going out to dinner, which wasn't nearly as fun as a vacation. They went with the vacation of course.  
Schlatt sulked in the backseat. He wasn't enjoying this at all. He was sick of listening to Wilbur's sad lovey-dovey song, just wasn't his style. 

”Wilbur, Are we there yet?” Schlatt asked tiredly, as he fiddled with his fingers. Hoping for a good answer.

”Not yet darling, still have about 1/2 an hour left, sorry.” Wilbur answered, shrugging from the front seat. Eyes attached to the road.

Schlatt groaned. He wasn't sure if he would be able to survive another 30 minutes in the car AND with Wilbur's music. He decided to do something about it. He can't fix the problem of home being in the car, not including asking Wilbur to speed. The one thing he could change though was the insufferable music. He logged into Spotify, and quickly found some nice Lo-fi songs to listen to, and connected to the car.

”W-wha...” Wilbur stuttered to the sudden change of music.

Schlatt only smiled and turned to look at the coastline again. This time it looking more pleasant. Satisfied, he put his head against the windowsill, drifting into sleep. While Schlatt slept, Wilbur turned around for a minute only to see an adorable schlatt asleep. Wilbur did a mental aww, and covered Schlatts legs with the blanket he bought at 7/11. He turned around to stare back at the road, they were almost there.

~~10 minutes later~~

Schlatt felt a poke at his shoulder. He ignored it, but it poked harder. Annoyed with the poking he opened his eyes. He was confronted by a big Wilbur in his face. Schlatt reddened, he had forgotten what it had been like to have someone so close. Wilbur smirked. 

”We are here.” Wilbur said, pretending like he wasn't just in schlatts face. Still smirking as he moved away from Schlatts face.

Schlatt sat up and looked out the window. From their cabin, he could see the ocean. The golden glow from the sun making everything more beautiful. 

”Wow...” Schlatt said in absolute awe. He never knew something could be so beautiful. He turned to Wilbur whose face was plastered with the golden light too, making his face look more beautiful than he had ever seen before. Schlatt blushed as he turned away from the soft smile on Wilbur’s face. Wilbur was enjoying Schlatts awe. The smell of pine and the sea wasn't making anything better either. Schlatt was going to pass out if he had to experience another 5 minutes in this heaven.

Wilbur chuckled it was cute seeing schlatt so in awe. Schlatt always acted like this tough person. In reality, he was just a big teddy bear. A lot of things about him are misleading. His height, his voice, his looks, his attitude, a lot of things. Only the closest he was to knew what Schlatt was actually like. Which was a very loving and caring person, not a scary intimidating person.  
Wilbur looked at schlatt again, him still being in awe.   
”We should start bringing our things inside, babe.” Wilbur said quietly, not trying to ruin Schlatts moment. Schlatt turned his head to Wilbur, eyes wide.

”Yeah...yeah” Schlatt answered back, not want to take his eyes away, but finally managing to do so. He walked over to Wilbur and put his hand on his back.

”Let's get to it!” Schlatt said smiling softly at Wilbur. Wilbur smiled back, then they started working.

~~20 minutes later~~

Both were passed out on the couch, panting and sighing. Wilbur thought that he was going to die. As if driving 5 hours wasn't as exhausting. Schlatt was just fine though. He looked much better than Wilbur at the moment. Wilbur's hair was unkempt, his eyes had dark bags, and he looked very very tired. While Schlatt looked just fine, other than him being extremely tired too. Wilbur looked at Schlatt. How was it possible for someone to be so beautiful? Wilbur had always been jealous of Schlatt, not knowing that Schlatt felt the same way about him.  
Wilbur stood up and walked to the kitchen. It took him a while, but he finally found the radio. He turned the knobs to find some slow music. He found a channel with slow dancing music and walked back to the couch. He stood in front of Schlatt. Schlatt momentarily looked up from his phone, to see Wilbur right in front of his face. Wilbur had been doing that too much and Schlatt wasn't liking it.

“What do you you want now?” Schlatt asked, mildly annoyed.   
Wilbur didn't answer. His real answer was snatching Schlatts phone and stuffing it in the back pocket of his jeans. Wilbur grabbed onto Schlatts now empty hands and pulled him up. Schlatt grumbled, he was not happy that Wilbur had taken his phone.   
The music still playing Wilbur put his hands on Schlatts shoulders. Schlatt got to memo and put his hands on Wilbur's skinny waist. They moved to the rhythm of the song, both getting used to it. They stared at each other, Wilbur’s face full of pleasure. He never thought Schlatt would give into it so quickly. A sliver of sunlight founds its way to Wilbur’s face, illuminating his face with the golden sunlight. Schlatt stared at it fondly. How could anyone be so beautiful?  
Wilbur giggled.  
”What you laughing at?” Schlatt said, but instead of a rough tone, a soft one came out.

”Nothing...darling” Wilbur answered, smiling softly at Schlatt as they continued to slow dance.   
Both wanted to record this moment and replay it for the rest of their lives.   
The sun seeped through the shades on the window, creating a golden pattern on the floor. Outside their cabin, even nature was being beautiful. Turquoise waves hit against the sandy coast. The breeze danced around the sky. Everything was perfect. Everything was in place. Maybe the stars had aligned, just for them.

”Hey Schlatt, have I ever told you how much I loved you?” Wilbur asked, looking deep into schlatts brown eyes, smiling. 

”I reckon you have, I don't know, I can't remember.” Schlatt giggled, looking back at Wilbur.

”Wellll, I love you, I can't imagine losing you.” Wilbur said, smiling.

”I love you too.”

Everything was perfect, as it should be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is some messed up stuff. Turns out copy and pasting stuff from wattpad is really hard  
> And  
> ENJOY

~SKEPHALO~

-Darryl POV-

I sat on the couch. Not moving at all. I wasn’t allowed to do that, or talk. I always have to wait to be called on. It was always “Hey, boy! Grab me a beer or two!” or “Hey! Go clean up that dirty spot!” In a loud yelling voice even though I was 2 feet away from them. It’s always been like this, ever since mom died.  
We were a happy family. A kind of family everyone wanted. Dad, mom, and me. We were the best family. I always thought I was blessed for having a good family. I always heard kids In my school complain about how they got punished because of this or in trouble because of that, while none of that ever happened to me. I was wrong though. Nothing can be happy forever. March 3, 20XX. The day my mom died. I was only twelve. She died due to complications with childbirth. I was going to have a little sister, but on the day she was born two lives were taken away. Nothing has been the same since then.   
My father was heartbroken. All he ever loved was gone. The rest of the life he had planned for himself just...broke apart. Of course, he still had me, but he couldn’t stand even looking at me. This led him to alcohol. Sometimes he would come home completely drunk. He’d find me and hurt me. Bruises, cuts, burns. He would leave me with those. The alcoholism got worse. He became one of those fat drunks you would see in cartoons and movies. The worst of all was when he invited his “friends”. He’d humiliate me. His friends would laugh, make me do weird or funny things.

————— ( idk what to call this ) —————

I think today is the day. The day I’m allowed out. I’ve been watching the “dad’s” beer collection. Maybe taking a few and throwing them out, 8so I’ll be let out of the house today. If he sees that he’s running out of beer, he’ll call me to go out and buy more beer. That meaning I get to outside, which is a yay for me. Keeping track of my dad’s habits and the things he does is nothing new to me. I just do this for my wellbeing. I’d honestly like to live. I sigh. Too much thought into literally nothing. My dad’s friends are here, so I’ll be having to buy extra beer. I just sit obediently on the couch. Back not touching the cushions, hands on my knees, very very very quiet. 

“Boyyyyy! Go buy us some beers will yaaa!” My father yelled, loud like always.

“Yes sir,” I said in a monotone voice, despite being extremely excited to myself. Finally, I’ll be out.

I grab my phone, which I surprisingly have, and my father's debit card. From there I technically run out of the house. The air has never felt so nice. He picked a perfect day to let me out. I doubt that was his reason though, he just wants those beers.  
I walked down the sidewalk, watching my feet, seeing who I walked. One foot in front of another. The other foot in the other. Fascinating, isn’t it? You could go on and on, and on, just on how walking worked. It was just too cool.   
For the first time, I noticed what I was wearing. Ew. I was wearing those jeans I wear all the time, and my favorite hoodie, the one with the muffin. (OwO) The thing I hated was, I was wearing flip-flops. Even worse, with socks. People probably think I'm homeless. I’m just a fashion disaster. It’s like the fashion department just let out a disease and is struggling very badly to contain it. Right then, I remembered I was walking.

“BAM!” 

Wha...what the heck.

-Zak POV-

“Oh shit...Sorry, dude...uhhh...” I say.

One minute, I was walking, (100% not on my phone) the next minute, I’ve run into a person. I hadn’t even got a good look at the guy, I just ran into him. I have no idea what to do. Ask if he’s okay? Ask if he’s hurt? Life didn’t prepare me for this moment. It’s not like I knew I was going to run into a person today. Damn, I’ve scared him. 

“UhhhHh...Y-you okay dude?” I stutter out. I probably sound like an idiot. What a perfect first impression.

I get my first look at at him. Short—I mean about my height. He has these cute glasses. WAIT, I called him cute. I literally just met him. I can't fall for a guy I just met. Anyways....he’s wearing a hoodie...with a muffin. Cool. Jeans, but they look really old. Look a bit too tight for comfort. I look down, just a bit. What the hell did I just see. Excuse me, but socks with flip-flops, I’d die. 

“I’m fine,” he says looking up to me “Just a bit shocked.” I knew it.

“Well, that sucks,” I say back to him. I really hope that didn’t sound snappy, I already ruined his first impression of me.

“Yeah...yeah, it does.” He says looking down, smiling at the ground. 

“Well! I’m Zak!” I say back to him smiling, reaching out my hand to help him up. I don’t want to ruin our meeting more.

“I’m...I’m Darryl...” He says, taking my hand, but still looking at the ground. Embarrassed, I guess.

I smile at him. 

“Sorry...this is really embarrassing.” He puts his other hand on his face. Blushing out of embarrassment. 

Huh. Call me god, because I predicted he was embarrassed. I look down at our hands. Intertwined. 

“I...I’m so sorry I really should be going..” Darryl says, untwining our hands. He starts running in the direction of the store.

“Wha...wait!” I say running after him “Wait, please!” I grab onto his arm.

“AHHH WHAT!” Darryl screams.

“Can I have your number?” I ask exasperated. My hands on my knees, keeping me alive.

“Huh?” Darryl said confused. 

“Can...can...I have...your...number...” I ask, taking a break to wheeze and breathe.

“Uhh...umm..sure...”

“WAIT...SERIOUSLY!” I yell, happily. All my exhaustion seeping out of me.

“Yea...” he says, cringing at how loud I yelled.

We exchange numbers then he sprints out of there. He’s cool. I think he’ll be a really fun person to talk to. I smile at the ground and keep walking. When I get home, I’ll Vincent all about my crazy day.

-Darryl POV- 

Oh no. Oh no no. I didn’t expect that to take 50 years. If I don’t come home in like, the next 10 minutes, I’m dead meat. I’m not even at the store yet, what am I going to do?   
I try to sprint faster, if that’s even possible. The only going through my mind is, I’m going to die, I’m going to die. This is not good.   
I arrive at the store. Now to find some beer. I’ve always hated going to big store, I always got looks from people when they saw the cans of beer in my hands. They never stopped me though.  
The last time I went the store, or outside, to be honest, was 3 weeks ago. I usually only get to see sunlight and rain if I’m near the window, which I’m usually not by. I live a very reserved life. I don’t ever get to do anything. It’s just...a sad life. None of that sad stuff though, I’m perfectly, TOTALLY, fine with my life so far.   
I located the beer aisle. When did they change it to the very back of the store? It’s usually somewhere in the middle or the side of the store. I forgot the beer dad usually likes. It was either Blue Moon or Budweiser. Why even question though, he wouldn’t care. Or would he?  
After grabbing the beers, I run to the front of the store, finding a place at the checkout line. The people in the line give me weird looks, this always happens. 

“You look a bit young to be drinking all that alcohol, don’t yah.” the checkout woman says. In this super twangy southern voice. I roll my eyes at her, I don’t feel like talking to another annoying person today. “Danggg, I’m just sayinn!” She says to my reaction of her first sentence.

“Can...can you just hurry up.” I answer. Obviously getting a bit annoyed on why she’s carrying this on. She was like one of those ‘I got pregnant at 16, I didn’t go to college, fat, stupid, and work at a grocery store at 60 people.’ (I’m sorry if this offended you)

She gets the memo and hurried up. She didn’t say a word after that. I hope I didn’t hurt her feelings, that would make me feel horrible. I hurry up too. After the whole incident with that Zak guy and the store, that would take, I don’t know, 20 minutes?Whatever it was, that’s to much time wasted. I usually get home in less that 10 minutes, but 20! Ill be lucky if I’m alive by the end of the day, or my dad is to drunk to care about the time.  
I rush home. I’d rather be alive than dead. If I did math correctly and it took 20 minutes with the incident, plus the store. I could sprint home, and that could take about 4 minutes. So I sprint. I could get a award for how fast I ran. Call me the flash.  
Before I know it I’m home. It’s only been 26 minutes, I’m sure he wouldn’t notice me being 15 minutes late. Would he?

“EY!” Dad yells turning to me while I open and close the door slowly. “TOOK YA SHORT ENOUGH BOY, COME PUT THEM BEER ON THE TABLE!” He becomes me over to him. I slowly walk to the table, putting down the two beer sleeves. “WELL, THANK YA BOY!” he yells more. I move slightly from the table, my fingers playing with the corner of the table nervously. “GO RUN OF TO YOUR ROOM BOY, DADDY HAS TO DO SOME DRINKING!” he yells one last time. I quickly run to my room.  
I shut the door, panting. I walk over and plop myself on the small twin size mattress. I pull out my phone. I could try talking to that Zak guy. 

Darry: um hello...

Zak guy: OH HELLO IVE BEEN WAITING

I already don't like this guy. Who answers a 'hello' with an 'I've been waiting'. It's kinda creepy.

Darry: uh. Hi, again.

Zak guy: HI IM ZAK. IM THE GUY YOU MET TODAY

Darry: yup. I uh remember

Zak guy: HI

Darry: hello?

Zak guy: Hi, sorry. I'm not weird. I'm just happy :]]

Darry: mhm

Zak guy: Sooo....tell me about yourself you seem cool :]

Darry: Well...My name is Darryl, (I am a poet and wrote this rhyme just to show it) I'm 17, I'm not in school, I have brown hair, green eyes, I live with my dad

Zak guy: OOO COOL. I'm Zak and I'm 17 too, I like pizza, and dogs :]

Darry: That's cool I like dogs too :)

He seemed like a cool person too. He seemed a bit hyper though, but whatever. This might be my first friendship.

-epic time skip-

It's been about 2 months since I met Zak. He's...he's well...PERFECT. He gets on my nerves a lot, but this is the best friendship I've ever had. I tell him stuff, he tells me stuff, it's all perfect. We've been on FaceTimes before. Of course, I'm hiding somewhere, but they are always great. I've grown fond of him. He the best thing that's ever happened to me. He compliments me, makes me feel special, and always helps me when I'm down. He also tells me stuff about himself. Like, he has a dog named Rocco, and his best friend Vincent, so on. We've also been planning something special, but we haven't done a lot of thinking on that yet. I look at my phone. No messages from Zak yet. He usually texts me during this time, but I guess he's just busy right now. I would text him, but that would just be awkward. What if he thinks I'm weird, what if he thinks I'm clingy. I wouldn't want that. I turn over on my side. There's nothing I can do. Dad's asleep, so I have no work to be done. I could go get food, but I don't feel like getting up. There's nothing to do. I could go on a call with Zak, but he won't fricking text me. I lay back on my back, putting my phone on my chest. If only he would just—. My phone vibrates. I pick up the phone and turn it on. It's from Zak. It says 'did you miss me ;)' I blush. He's been a looot more flirty in the past week than he's ever been. 'Noo -m-' I text back, even though I did miss him. 'Pfff like I'm going to believe that, you practically love me' I blush more. Wha..what made him think that. 'no I don't :|' I hope I wasn't too harsh with that. I do like him. ' what you don't love me :,[' Oh no, I was too harsh. ' noooooo I love you a lot Zak a lottt' I type. I love him, because you can love your best friends, right? ' hmm...a lot a lot?' 'a lot a lot' I answer back. 'Good' Zak then leaves the space. I wonder what's up with him.

-Zak POV-

Oh my god. He...did he just admit to loving me. Oh my goodness, if only he could see how much I'm smiling right now. My best friend just professed their love for me, and I felt the same. I roll back and forth and stick my head into a pillow smiling my head off. Just imagine. Us together. Walking into the sunset. Professing our love for each other. Just ecstasy. Perfect. I would live for that moment. But what if he doesn't love me. He's making things up. Using me. Just lying to me this whole time. Or maybe I'm just overthinking.Ugh. How? How can anyone be so perfect? Everything about him is perfect. His personality is great. His appearance. His beautiful eyes. Everything. Every teeny tiny bit of him is perfect. I hope he feels the same way. He's a kinda insecure person. Believe me, he's told me about it. But he never goes into details.We've been planning a meetup. Not like this is our first time seeing each other, we just feel the need to. The last time we saw each other was 2 months ago, on the sidewalk. I really can't wait any longer.

ZAK: DARRY I HAVE SOMETHING TO ANNOUNCEDARRY: huh what?ZAK: WE NEED TO

DARRY:need too what??

ZAK: MEET UP FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MONTHS 

DARRY: 😳 um ok

ZAK: :O REALLY

DARRY: Yesss

ZAK: YAY

DARRY: :)

I can't believe it. I'm going to meet with Darryl. Actually. I'm so excited. Tonight. I just...wow. I'm going to meet with him, actually going to. I've been waiting for this. It's going to be in the spotlight, and moonlight, and I'll give him a little kiss. I bang my head into my pillow, blushing immensely. I will tonight meet my 'best friend' and profess my love to him. I just hope he feels the same.

-Darryl POV-

I'm meeting with Zak. I really want to meet with him again, but what if he doesn't like me anymore. What if I'm too boring. What if I look weird. What if I don't meet his expectations of me. What if the meet up is a total flop.I would usually be so happy I'm meeting with my favorite person, the one person who makes me happy. I just don't want to lose him. He's the only thing that matters to me. I could die for him, I'd save him from a fiery volcano. I look down at my phone. I doubt he would text me after all that just happened. I...what would I wear. I have no good clothes. This is technically a date, I have to dress nice, but I have no freaking good clothes. I don't want to look bad on our first 'date'. He probably has all these cool clothes. He'll look so good, while I'm just going to be all bad looking. He'll be annoyed with me for looking horrible. I might as well look through my closet with two clothes.I walk over to my closet and open it. I had two hoodies, three shirts, two pairs of shorts, and two pairs of pants. I feel like tonight would be a good night to wear a hoodie. Nights are always cold. BUT what else would I wear? I mean pants of course, and a shirt, shoes too. I think I'm just overthinking now.-time skip because I want this OVER-WHAT?! It's already time to go and I've done literally nothing. I quickly slip on my clothes, that I've been staring at for the past hour. Grab my phone, and exit my room slowly. Now all that's left is to find a way to shimmy my way out of the house, without waking up dad. Mmm, risky.I tiptoe to the kitchen. I can practically hear dad snoring, from his room. What a terrible house we have, the walls are so thin, which makes this worse for me. There are beer bottles all over the floor. Just try not to step on them. I'm so close to the door. All I have to do is just step over all the dang bottles.I took small steps and finally made it to the door. I sigh. This might the most nerve-racking thing I've ever done, I've never snuck out before. The big thing now is the door. The dreaded door. The squeak hell of the door. You will open it slowly, and it squeaks so loud. Honestly, I'd rather just run away. Dad would hear, but I'd already be gone. I bet Zak has an extra room, and it would make us closer. It's not like dad would find me, right?I opened the door. Immediately little loud squeaks radiated from the door. All I have to do is make this quick. Just open it and run. This means I will leave my only family, even though they aren't great anyway. Just open it and don't look back. Never look back. This is a big decision, and I have to pick the better option. I think the better option would be with...Zak. He's so much better than anything I would have to do or live through with my own family. Don't look back, never look back. You aren't going that way.  
"SCREEEECH."  
I fling open the door. The door makes some ungodly sound. I run. I run faster than I've ever run. If I'm correct Zak wanted to meet at the park. I just have to get there. It's not so far away, so maybe just running there would be fine. It would take maybe 3 minutes, of straight running. I'd be exhausted when I get there, but it's worth it. I see the park in the distance. It's dark but seeable. I slow down to a walking pace. Jumping onto the grass, walking up to the seat at the top of the hill. I sit down. There's a pond. The moon is reflecting onto the pond. The trees shook the wind hit them. You could see a few stars. The whole setting was just gorgeous and aesthetic. I felt like I was in a movie, and I was the main character. I hear soft breathing. I turn around slowly.  
"Zak?" I ask softly "Is that you?"  
"You're so beautiful," Zak says looking me straight into the eye. He was standing under a tree, little bits of moonlight hit his skin through the leaves.  
"Zak..." I say, heating up a little bit. "Come out...please."  
"Finee..." Zak say walking out from under the tree. The moonlight immediately hits him. The moonlight emphasizing this skin. You could see his beautiful tan skin. It was glowing. He was glowing. He was perfect.I blush more, my face heating up. He sits down next to me.  
"Darryl," he says quietly " I have something to say."  
"Hm..what is it?" I question, quieting my voice down to his tone.  
"I've been wanting to say this for several weeks now," he starts. "I don't know if you'll see me the same after this, but what I'm going is worth it.." he pauses.  
"What is it?" I question, borderline whispering.  
"I...I love you...I really love you..." He admits. I feel my heart just flutter.  
"I..." I try speaking. Nothing comes out. I'm genuinely speechless.  
"I know, I know you probably don't like me now." Zak states quickly.  
"No...no...I love you too..." I manage to say one sentence, but it's less than a whisper.I look up only to see Zaks eyes staring right into me. Just looking at him gives me a pang of affection, sadness and happiness. It's enough to make me tear up. Zak notices that quickly.  
"No no, don't cry," He holds my face in his hands. "Crying is not allowed, that is a rule now," he pinches my cheeks. A small tear come out. "Only happiness is allowed." He smiles at me, brush off my tear with his thumb. He than swallows me up into a hug.  
"Hey Darry..." Zak says in my ear. " I know something that will make you feel much better." You can practically hear the smile in his voice.  
"What is that?" I ask, putting my chin on his shoulder.

"Minecraft."


End file.
